dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: DAMMED
'' '' '''D.A.M.M.E.D ('Demon And Man Military Experimental Divison) '''(2010 - 2014) was a United Nations military program based in European Russia. The premise of the program was to recruit humans, blood bond them to captured demons and trained to protect humans from wild demons. History See abridged version here. In the year 2007 Zasha Belikov, due to the great influence of the The Legend of Jiao-Long on his life, was on an expedition to recover a fabled Power Crystals from a mountainside cave. A wild blood demon fell upon him, forcing a retreat further into the cave and right into an earth demon, a golem. The two demons began fighting and everyone there was driven even further in. In an effort to stay alive, the blood demon sealed off part of the cave to buy himself more time, trapping him and Zasha. When the human realized the demon could understand hunan speech, he propositioned to the demon that they try and attempt the blood bonding ritual detailed in Jiao Long's journals. If it failed, they'd die, but as soon as the golem reached them they'd be killed anyway. The bonding was successful, and Ai easily slew the golem. Zasha, still in disbelief that it had in fact worked, collected the blood power crystal, covered him up and took Ai (who was still marveling over his new human form) back to his home with him. Zasha tried to pretend to the outside world as though nothing had happened despite being quite freaked out that there was a demon now living with him. Ai, meanwhile, was practically enjoying himself fooling around in his house and trying out his human body. After a few days, however, Zasha fell and broke his arms while at work, introducing to the two the concept of sympathy pains after bonding. Ai ventured out of the house to see what had happened to him and after many shenanigans the two returned to the house relatively unscathed. Several more days passed without incident and the two of them were becoming almost accustomed to one another, when a wind demon drawn by the power crystal broke into the house and began to wreck havoc. Zasha's other arm was broken in the fighting and after that, Ai killed the demon. Zasha, horrified at the killing, admonished Ai and the two realized rather too late that while they'd been fighting, the food that had been cooking burned and caused the house to catch fire. The police and fire services both arrived shortly thereafter and panicked at the sight of Ai, an apparent human with horns and a tail. Ai was tranquilized and both he and Zasha were taken into police custody and soon transfered via helicopter to Facility 66. They were stuffed into small cells and repeatedly tested for whatever changes the bond had made on their bodies. At the facility, they met Donni Net, a scientist there, and Irata, a wild electric demon and test subject whom the researcher had grown close to. After some time spent being experimented on and tested, the pair was dispatched on smaller missions to exterminate wild demons and practice their powers. Eventually, Donni and Zasha became friends at the facility and Donni confessed to him that the researchers would soon be putting Irata down, as he presented no further use to the rest of the researchers. Zasha informed him that he felt some kind of pull between the two, and Donni took the initiative to try and bond himself to Irata. He barricaded himself in Irata's cell while other scientists tried to force their way into the room and separate the two, unsure of what Donni was doing. Needless to say, their bonding succeeded just as the other humans gained access into Irata's room. The personelle of Facility 66 were both angered by Donni and Irata's bonding and unsure of how to proceed. Zasha Belikov refused to confess his involvement, while Ai was glad to have comrades for himself and Zasha. A few days later, Ai and Zasha were called in to an interrogation-type room by a UN peacekeeping force over their powers, where they were introduced to General James Ray Rice. He was not pleased with the pair of them in the slightest, but there the idea of DAMMED, an international fighting force designed to combat demons, began. To ensure that the bonding of Donni and Irata wasn't some kind of fluke on Zasha's part, two compatible demons and volunteer humans--Mika Esiban and Lila Mae Lee, and Neirin Paderau and Jace Barnard--were gathered and bonded. Plans for the DAMMED facility were drawn up and implemented. By 2010, the DAMMED base was built and ready to receive demons and humans for bonding. The program underwent 4 time periods during which new member were accepted: one at the beginning, one mid-way through the rookie training run of first set of recruits (both sets of whom wound up senior recruits), one accepting the second batch of recruits (junior recruits) and a final one during which the last series of recruits was drafted in (rookies). The program was abruptly terminated in the year 2014 after it was deemed too costly and dangerous to continue, before the completion of the senior recruits' training period. Bonding Process The bonding process is the means through which a greater demon and human are joined together by blood for life after they are declared a viable match by a blood demon or pair of blood users. The process is painful and very dangerous for humans, as there is a high risk of being fatally poisoned by ingesting demon blood. Program Features DAMMED's stated initiative was to create a fighting force capable of taking on and putting down wild demons termed too dangerous to live. Some would claim that the program's long-term aims was the complete genocide of demonkind, while others saw it as a stepping stone to strengthened and improve human/demon relationships. Base Features The DAMMED base consisted of the main building, the recruits' housing area, the guard house and the biodome. It was surrounded by a force field that would contain the demons and humans on-base, while keeping strangers and wild demons out. The main building (see left) was a three-story structure where the recruits spent the vast majority of their time. The ground floor included a reception area, lounge, kitchen, mess hall, lecture hall, mail room, base secretary Erin Engström 's office and the infirmary with adjoining lodings for the head medics, Jace Barnard and Neirin Paderau . There was also a greenhouse and adjoining storage shed attatched to the building on this level. The second floor consisted of the rather sizeable library, the officers' and on-base workers' rooms and the offices of the Captain Zasha Belikov and General James Rice . The basement level consisted of the ballistics and training room, gym, pool, recruits' showers, locker room, boiler room and storage room on one side. On the other were the utility room, laboratory and personal quarters of staff sergeant and head scientist Donni Net and staff sergeant and lab assistant Irata , a bonded electric pair. Next to those rooms were the demon holding cells, where wild demons intended for drafting into the program were containd prior to bonding. The rooms were not accessible to regular recruits or guards without the express permission and entry of a suitably high-ranking officer. The recruits' housing area consisted of a set of small, two-person one-room buildings set side-by-side, one building per pair. Recruits would share a living space with their partner, regardless of gender differences, in an attempt to help strengthen their relationship and bond. The guards house is where the guards lived and spent their time when not on duty. Their head and her second-in-command, Captain Shamira Barker and Sergeant Otis Maelstrom lived there. The biodome was an area carefully constructed with a variety of geographic environments for the recruits to practice in and with, for example scrubland, savannah, grasslands and jungle. The building had an observational platform directly above each area which would allow others to watch recruits while they practiced below. The biodome required a higher level of security clearance than the other buildings and could only be accessed using a key card available to officers, so recruits would have to ask permission before gaining entry. Trivia *The location of the DAMMED base is completely fictional. Suggested sites have been near the White Sea. Category:DAMMED 1.0 Category:Archive: Information